


Story Time

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Kid Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 5: "Snow beast."
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 5: "Snow beast."

"What story should we read tonight?" Harry squatted beside the bookshelf, the familiar titles of his children's favourites leaping out at him.

"The one I got for Chrissmas!" Lily exclaimed. "The Abonible... Aboninable... Abobinable..." She frowned, unable to get the word out.

" _The Abominable Snowman_ ," Harry said as he pulled the already well-read book from the shelf. "Excellent choice."

"Yeti is so much easier to say," James said, sitting down on the sofa to Harry's left. Al was already sitting on the right; Lily clambered into Harry's lap.

Enveloped in a cocoon of warmth and love, Harry began to read.


End file.
